ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rin (Blue Exorcist)
How Rin joined the Tourney After getting into another fight with Reiji Shiratori and his gang, and being fired from another one of his part-time jobs, Rin's guardian, Shiro, strictly reminded Rin that he would have to make a living on his own someday. After Yukio treated Rin's wounds, Yukio asked him if he would be alright without him around since he was going to move from the church. Rin admitted that he was also worried, but he said that he had done nothing wrong. After being prompted by Izumi and Maruta on going to the job interview, Rin saw Shiro consulting a girl named Yui Sakamoto and commented that being an Exorcist must be hard with having to get rid of things that don't even exist, to which Shiro disagreed and claimed that Demons exist within human hearts. Later, after Rin called Yukio that he was able to get a job at the supermarket (with the help of his natural talent at cooking), he saw Yui chasing after her scarf. When Rin caught the scarf and was about to give it back to her, he suddenly saw a monkey-like creature there took the scarf out of his hand and ran off. While Rin was chasing after the creature as they thrashed around in the supermarket, it suddenly went on top of some boxes, which were going to fall on Yui. Rin protected her from them, but the girl fell unconscious. Shiro, Yukio, and the others were waiting for Rin to come home to celebrate, but Rin was nowhere to be seen. Worried, Yukio went outside to look for him, and eventually found Rin at the park. Rin told Yukio that he was too ashamed to come home after he got fired from his job, but couldn't explain him why. Then, when they both arrived back home, Rin saw Yui again, along with her father, who came by to thank Rin for saving her. The next day, after he woke up and saw a letter from Yukio saying that he had to leave earlier than planned, Rin started to see a lot of small black creatures floating in the sky. He went outside and began to wonder why no one around him was noticing them. Then suddenly, Reiji and his gang appeared and asked Rin to come along with him to have a talk. At the alley, Reiji said that he came to apologize and tried to give Rin some money as a request for him not to mention about the fight that they had the other day, as it would damage his own reputation and his chance of getting into the True Cross Academy. Rin declined the offer, but when Reiji said that he should accept the money because his family was poor and that Yukio got into the Academy only for his grades, Rin punched him, saying that he could insult him all he wanted, but not to Yukio. Then, as Reiji was about to burn Rin with a heated steel pole, blue flames started to appear from Rin, surprising himself. Astaroth, the Demon whom was possessing Reiji, said that the blue flames were the proof of Satan's offspring and was about to take Rin to him, but Shiro suddenly arrived and exorcised Astaroth from Reiji. Afterwards, a horde of Demons started to appear and attacked Shiro and Rin, to which Shiro stated that they won't stop at nothing to bring Rin to Satan. When they finally arrived home, Shiro and the other Exorcists placed many protection barriers surrounding the chapel. Shiro also gave Rin the sword Kurikara, which was used to seal his Demonic powers. Then, Astaroth (possessing Reiji again) and his Demon minions started ambushing the church, but the Exorcists managed to defeat them. After the battle, Rin had a harsh argument with Shiro, believing that he just wanted to get rid of him. Mentally shocked from hearing Rin's accusation and hitting him, Shiro suddenly got possessed by Satan who came to drag Rin to Gehenna. After Satan opened the Gehenna Gate, Shiro, managing to regain control of his body, stabbed himself in the heart and proclaimed that Rin was his son before he died. As he remembered his memories with Shiro, Rin drew out Kurikara, which returned his Demonic powers, and destroyed the Gehenna Gate, leaving Rin and Shiro to remain in Assiah. After Shiro's funeral, Rin stayed behind at his grave. When he was about to call a phone number of Shiro's friend, a phone near Rin rang. To his surprise, he saw a lot of Exorcists surrounding him with Mephisto Pheles. Mephisto gave Rin three choices: him killing them, them killing Rin, or Rin committing suicide. Rin choose neither of those options and instead decided to become an Exorcist, stating that he didn't want anyone else to die. Hearing this, Mephisto became amused and accepted Rin's idea, letting Rin start at the True Cross Academy. The next day, Mephisto brought Rin, along with Yukio, to the True Cross Academy. Rin was surprised to see Yukio was the year's freshmen representative, but was glad to see his younger brother fulfilling his dream of becoming a doctor. While Rin was looking around the Academy, he later met with Mephisto, who warned Rin to control his temper, as his blue flames would easily respond to his emotions and expose his identity as the son of Satan. With that said, Mephisto gave Rin a magic key that allowed him to enter the school for Exorcists from any door. There, Rin met with his classmates and, to Rin's surprise, Yukio entered the classroom introducing himself as a teacher. Yukio revealed to his older brother that ever since he received a mashou from Rin when they were born, he were capable of seeing Demons, and Rin was the only one who didn't know the truth. As they argued, a vial of foul-smelling liquid accidentally fell onto the ground, which lured a horde of Hobgoblins. While they were fighting them, Yukio called Rin an idiot and accused him for being responsible for Shiro's death as he pointed his gun at him. Rin said that he was right to call him that, but he exclaimed that he wouldn't dare point a weapon at his own brother as he slew a huge Hobgoblin. After the fight, when Yukio asked Rin of how Shiro's final moments were, Rin answered that he was unbelievably cool. Later, Rin found himself sharing one room with Yukio, even though they were the only residents of the entire dorm. Yukio said that he would need to keep watch over Rin, much to Rin's dismay. Later, when Rin heard from Yukio that he had received an exorcism request, Rin convinced Yukio to let him come with him, as he would learn more out in the field. While Yukio was inside the Exorcist Shop to buy some supplies, Rin noticed another nearby stairway, which leads to a beautiful garden. There, he saw Shiemi Moriyama, the shopkeeper's daughter. At first, she thought that he was a Demon, since he accidentally broke the gate that had a barrier around it, but soon afterwards, Shiemi apologized to Rin as he was helping her with her flowers. After Shiemi talked to Rin about her wish to find the Garden of Amahara, Shiemi's mother brought Yukio to have him examine Shiemi's legs, which were infected by a Demon living within the garden. Shiemi suddenly collapsed after she disobeyed her mother's order to abandon the garden for the sake of her health. After hearing from Shiemi's mother about Shiemi's past with her late grandmother, Rin went to Shiemi and told her that her grandmother never wanted her to be a prisoner of the garden. As soon as Shiemi realized that what she had been doing was wrong, an angry Dekalp appeared and possessed Shiemi. Rin couldn't directly attack the Dekalp since it was using Shiemi as a shield, but Yukio shot a nutrient capsule bullet, letting Rin kill the Demon when it was separated from Shiemi. After the battle, Shiemi was able to use her legs again and reconcile with her mother. The next morning, Rin saw Shiemi introduced as a new student in his class, since she resolved to learn more about the world around her, and as thanks to Rin and Yukio for helping her. A few days after Shiemi's enrollment, Yukio handed out their test results. Rin had 2/100 correct while one of his classmates, Ryuji Suguro, had 98/100. Ryuji criticized Rin and they got into a verbal fight, but were interrupted when Renzo Shima, Konekomaru Miwa, and Yukio held them back. During the class' P.E. session in the arena, Rin and Ryuji competed in a race to see who would be the last one standing while being chased by a rampaging Reaper. Rin proved to be faster than Ryuji, and in his anger, Ryuji kicked Rin and got into another fight, but their teacher Kaoru Tsubaki stopped their quarrel. After Renzo and Konekomaru explained Rin about Ryuji's dark past and his goal to defeat Satan, Ryuji challenged Rin to touch the Reaper without it attacking him, so he could prove that he was determined to become an Exorcist. Rin declined and told Ryuji that he wasn't stupid to risk his life like that because he also had a goal to achieve. That angered Ryuji, so he went down to toward the Reaper himself to prove he was brave enough. However, the Reaper could feel the anguish from Ryuji's mind and was about to bite him, but Rin quickly jumped in and took the Demon's attack for him. Rin looked at the Reaper in the eye and ordered it to let go. After that, while back in the classroom, Rin tried to study, but he couldn’t concentrate because his bangs were in the way. However, Ryuji then came to Rin and loaned him a hair clip to put his hair up and thanked him for saving him. Rin was surprised and thought it was creepy and an omen, which annoyed Ryuji. While Rin, along with his classmates, were staying at his dorm for a week to study for the Exwire authorization exams, Rin couldn't help but notice that Izumo Kamiki was treating Shiemi as her servant, which began to worry him. When he confronted Shiemi about it, Shiemi dismissed that notion, exclaiming that she was helping a friend. However, they stopped arguing when they heard Izumo and her friend Noriko Paku's screams coming from the girl's room, and Rin told Shiemi to go bring Yukio as he rushed to their help. After Rin saved Izumo from her two Byakko familiars who were about to attack her for sensing her fear, he fought against the Naberius who snuck into the dorm, while Shiemi came to treat Noriko's wounds. Since Rin couldn't risk unsheathing Kurikara and exposing his true form in front of his peers, the Naberius easily pinned Rin down and started to strangle him. Thankfully, Yukio arrived in time and shot at the Naberius, forcing it to retreat. After that, when Rin noticed a crying Izumo blaming herself for not being able to do anything to help Noriko, he gave her his shirt, telling her to go change. Next morning, Izumo came to Rin to give back his shirt and threatened him not to tell anyone for seeing her crying, as well as thanking him for saving her. Later, while Rin and his classmates received the Bariyon punishment for having a vicious quarrel in the classroom, Yukio lectured them that no Exorcist should ever fight alone. Shortly after Yukio left for a mission, a blackout occurred at their dorm and the same Naberius appeared again. After Shiemi had her Greenman familiar, Nii-chan, provide a tree barricade to prevent the Naberius from getting closer, Rin volunteered to lure the Demon away from his classmates while they make a run for it. However, the Naberius split itself into two bodies and had one chase after Rin while the other stayed behind to try to bypass Shiemi’s wooden defense. Rin ran to the dorm’s power control room to turn the lights back on, but the Naberius threw him back away from the controls. When Rin exposed his blue flames, one of the Academy’s teachers, Igor Neuhaus, appeared from the shadows. Igor revealed that he was responsible for the attacks on his dorm, so he could confirm that Rin was Satan’s son. Angered by his actions, Rin unsheathed Kurikara and slew the Naberius with his flames, causing Igor to flee from the scene. Under Satan's watchful eye, Rin had spotted some "demon swordsmen" with laser swords storming the academy. They were being led by a warrior who goes by Kylo Ren. Character Select Screen Animation When Highlighted Has his hand rested on his glowing sheathed sword, Kurikara. After the announcer calls his name Pulls out Kurikara and sends blue fire out as the camera zooms saying "Who're you calling a demon? You assholes are way more demonic than me." Special Moves Satan Slash (Neutral) Rin channels his Flames of Satan and sends a wave of it out of Kurikara at the opponent. Satan Burning (Side) Rin thrusts Kurikara rapidly while emitting Flames of Satan off of it. Satan Combust (Up) Rin swings Kurikara down then jumps into the air spinning his Flames of Satan around him. Satan Burst (Down) Rin jumps into the air and sends a cross of blue fire down. Flame-Emitting Meditation (Hyper Smash) With Ucchusma possessing his Kōmaken, Rin unleashes a torrent of fire capable of engulfing an entire mountain. Satan Bomb (Final Smash) Rin stabs Kurikara into the ground and then creates a series of explosions at the opponent's location. Victory Animation #Rin looks at the blood on his hands and says "Oh, crap, I did it again." #Rin does four fiery slashes with Kurikara and points the sword upward and says "I know I've gotta pull it together and fast." #Rin holds a handful of Flames of Satan then throws it forward and says "Keep your money, I won't tell. I've got a lot of things to do." On-Screen Appearance Rin Okumura walks out of a large blue flame and says "Scumbag, you can say whatever the hell you want about me... but NEVER DISS MY BROTHER!" Trivia *Rin's rival is the leader of the First Order's Knights of Ren, Kylo Ren himself. *Rin Okumura shares his English voice actor with Guan Ping, Waddle Dee, Monty Mole, Batsu Ichimonji, Takayuki Furuichi, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Mr. Ryan (Sturmbannführer Ryan in Japan), Guan Ping and Anji Mito. *Rin Okumura shares his Japanese voice actor with Wolfgang Heichel. *Rin Okumura shares his French voice actor with Juda, Hyou, Rollin Hand, Rubber Soul, Gourry Gabriev, Chipp Zanuff, Brigadier General Lewis A. "Lo" Armistead, Ho-Oh, Zelos Wilder and Chief Thunder. *Rin Okumura shares his German voice actor with Ma Chao, Shingen Takeda, Urdnot Wrex, Draft Redder, Gordo, Corrin A and Terra. *Rin Okumura shares his Arabic voice actor with Festro and Tahno. *Rin Okumura shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Ryosuke Ishigami, Monty Mole, Hwa Jai, Wayne Holden (in the PTX-40A), Crow, Gyarados, Kotaro Fuma and Triborg. Category:Blue Exorcist characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters